With the rapid development of the technology and the transportation in the recent years, it is becoming more common to transport a product manufactured at site A to site B for packaging and shipping. Therefore, the research and development on the environmental packaging materials have become crucial tasks in the industry. In view of such demand, large shipment of goods and products used to be packaged and transported with the traditional wooden boxes and plastic boxes have now been greatly replaced by cartons to lower costs. One of the main reasons of such trend in the increase use of cartons may be due to the drawbacks of the high cost and heavy weight of the wooden boxes and of the environmental and disposal issues associated with the plastic boxes. Accordingly, in contrast, carton boxes have a number of merits of being light in weight, pressure resistant function, low in manufacturing cost, endurable to uses, recyclable and other advantages.
However, the weight resistance and the toughness of the cartons are still unmatchable to the ones of the wooden boxes and plastic boxes; particularly, for the bending portions at the side walls of the four lateral sides of the carton box, during the transportation process of an overweight packaged article carried or accidental impacts by rigid foreign objects during the transportation, the side wall bending portions at the four lateral sides of the carton are prone to damages and indentations, which may result in the destruction of the carton itself such that the packaged article may be exposed to the outer of the carton or even fall out of the carton.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior arts, the inventor the present invention provides a carton structure having a plurality of supporting structure members attached to surfaces of the bending portions of the carton structure respectively, and two upper and lower areas of the carton structure adjacent to the bending portions are respectively formed of at least two openings and two corresponding folding portions in order to allow the user to push and bend the plurality of folding portions toward the outer surfaces of the plurality of supporting members to reach the inner surface of the plurality of supporting members; thereby they are secured onto the plurality of supporting members. In addition, the plurality of openings can also be used as an auxiliary means for lifting and carrying the carton structure. As a result, the present invention indeed provides a carton structure that is of great convenience and high durability for use.